Survivors
by skagengiirl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR FINAL BREAK! Before Michael sacrifices himself, Sara remembers something that can save all three of them.


Title: Survivors  
Author: skagengiirl  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Warning for Final Break and episodes leading up to that.  
Disclaimer: If I'd owned anything I wouldn't have let Michael sacrifice himself. After everything MiSa had been through, they deserved to live the rest of their lives together.  
Summary: Before Michael sacrifices himself, Sara remembers something that can save all three of them.

A/N: After having watched Final Break, I was sad and took a walk on the beach. It didn't take long for me to realize that there had been another way out and that pissed me off. This fic is their way out and into freedom and happiness… together.

This is my first PB fic and I'm still learning the characters, so they could be a bit out of character, I'm not really sure. Please let me know how I did :)

Dedicated to my BFF who introduced me to this show. Thanks so much, Simone. You know I'm kidding when I blame you for making me watch this show – you know I hate it, because I love it.

*~*

She watched him get ready to sacrifice himself for her and their baby. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, trying to think of another way out of there. She couldn't lose him! They'd come all this way and now she was just supposed to watch him die? No way. Not a possibility!

She looked around the room frantically and she suddenly remembered something from a chemistry class in high school.

"Wait!" She said. She jogged over to him and looked at the cables he was holding. "All you need to do is connect those, right?"

"Yeah." He looked at her quizzically.

"Well, can't we just use something metal to connect them?" He still looked a tad confused, so she continued. "I remember my chemistry teacher saying that you can use metal to connect copper."

Michael stopped to think and it suddenly clicked. "You're right."

Sara breathed a heavy sigh of relief, releasing a few tears at the same time. She silently thanked her mind for having such a great memory.

Michael quickly, but carefully, put the cables down and turned around to find something metal to connect the two cables. Sara looked around, too and it didn't take long for her eyes to catch an object lying on the floor. She reached down and noticed for the first time that she was trembling; trembling from the shock that she'd almost lost her husband.

She took the iron pipe and turned around to face Michael. "Metal, right?" She said, suddenly unsure of herself.

Michael turned at her voice. He looked at the pipe in her hand and noticed the trembling. He looked up to meet her eyes and saw that they were filled with unshed tears. He took a deep breath and stepped closer. He touched her forearm, before taking the pipe and gently kissed the top of her head. A sob escaped her throat, but she told herself she was not going to break down now. She quickly recovered, taking a deep breath.

Michael's hand moved from Sara's forearm to her hand and he gently pulled her with him. He placed her at a safe distance, before crouching down to his knees and slid the pipe across the floor to connect with the cables. He quickly got up and covered Sara, when the connection occurred. He opened the door and they ran out and up the stairs hand-in-hand.

"Why are you so late?" Lincoln asked when Michael opened the car door.

"Just go!" Michael shouted and got in the car after Sara.

As they sped away, Sara looked at Michael in disbelief. When he finally looked at her, she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him as she felt his arms wrapping around her; one of his hands coming up to her neck.

"I'm sorry." Michael said, sincerely.

He heard a sob escape her throat and soon he felt wetness on his shirt. He ran his hands up and down her back to try and calm her.

He really was sorry. He wasn't sorry that he was going to sacrifice himself for her and their unborn child; he'd do that anytime. He was sorry for making her think – if even for a minute – that she was going to lose him, when he'd actually known all along that there was another way out. Somehow he just hadn't remembered that solution. He'd acted so hastily with nothing on his mind but saving Sara and their child. He was truly relieved when she reminded him what happens when metal meets two copper lines.

"You're brilliant, Sara." He whispered.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. "You're crazy to think that I would leave that place without you." She said; her voice muffled against his shoulder.

Michael knew that. She was just as stubborn as he was. Every time he'd tried to keep her from getting in trouble by just staying with him, she always stayed. It went both ways. He'd made the mistake of leaving her behind once and he never would again. He was going to be the best husband and father he could be. He was going to be there for his wife and child whenever they needed him.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

Michael sighed, closing his eyes. "I love you, too."

*~*

A/N2: I have an idea for three other stories following this one, so I'm gonna make my own Happy Ending series :)


End file.
